


Better

by BlueEyedArcher



Series: Outlast One-Shots [13]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Captive, Drugs, M/M, Medical Procedures, Medical Torture, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Eddie has finally captured the bride he desires.





	Better

“You’re getting better darling.” The groom purred into his bride’s ear, gingerly tucking loose strands of golden locks back behind it. The bride, was actually male himself. He laid bound within the bed, his ankles and wrists strapped into place on the old hospital beds of the asylum. His pale blue orbs dazed and looking lost. His body writhing from mixtures of pain and pleasure caused by the cocktail of drugs running amok in his system. The groom himself had found one of Murkoff’s experimental samples and was using the ones he deemed ‘safe’ for use. His body was littered in scars and wounds from past ‘surgeries’ as additional flesh was sewed into places it didn’t belong.

 

The drugs were meant to help with these amateur procedures and had his mind mixing up signals of pain and taking them as pleasure. The restraints were mostly unnecessary since blonde was in no shape to fight back or flee but the groom wasn’t going to take any chances. Waylon had fled him several times already and with the drugs muddling up his mind, there was no telling if the male would wander off unintentionally and end up in the unsavory company of one of the others who roamed the different sections of the hospital. No doubt the mad doctor wouldn’t be able to ignore such a perfect specimen for testing. Eddie wouldn’t allow such atrocities to happen to his beloved.

 

He sat on the edge of the bed, brushing his fingers over the blonde’s cheeks, the pad of his thumb rubbing over the deep of his jawline, following it down to his chin. Gingerly caressing the spot, he tilted Waylon’s head so the gaze met his. “So beautiful and submissive. As any bride should be in the presence of her husband.” He leaned down, catching the parted lips of the blonde and devour him into a tender kiss. Nipping at the bottom lip and drawing a gasp from the nearly catatonic blonde beneath him.

 

His eyes were distant, staring blankly up at the groom, or more like past him but Eddie didn’t mind. He prefered his bride like this. At least until the preparations are finished and then they could get into the more vulgar aspects of their love making. His hands ran down along Waylon’s body, ghosting over his abdomen where scars were littered from old wounds. His severely bloodshot blue eyes glancing at the badly damaged leg of his lover, one which barely moved at this point from the injury sustained from the elevator shaft. And once more when he jumped out the window. Eddie had feared his bride would never recover from that fall and from the looks of it, recovery was slow and painful. All the more reason to keep him like this. To spare the blonde some suffering.

 

“Just imagine the children darling. They’ll be so beautiful. So _perfect_ . It’ll make all the pain worth it.” He sighed in contentment, lying down beside his bride. His weight causing the bed to creak and groan as his body took up a majority of the space with his sheer size alone but not too much. The furniture was just big enough for the both of them as Eddie rested his head against Waylon’s shoulder and snaked an arm around his waist. One hand gently stroking Waylon’s belly, just imagining the day when it’s full of the life of their children. Of his _legacy._ Of something positive being brought into this hellish world.

 

“I love you so much darling.” He breathed, nuzzling the crook of Waylon’s neck. “I knew you were special. That you were the one.” His words were a soft murmur as his lips littered the exposed flesh with loving pecks, his hand still continuing the stroking motions in slow clockwise circles. “You are strong darling. A woman in her truest form. You can endure. You will endure. For me. _For us._ ” He closed his eyes and settled his head back against the smaller male’s shoulder. Mindful of the stitches and healing incisions. “I know you can do it my love. Just a little longer and we can finally be happy.”


End file.
